


Sometime Around Midnight

by PrehistoricCat



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After New Dawn, Abby had hoped there would be no more secrets... (set post series 5, so contains spoilers if you haven't seen it yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

Abby let out a loud, exasperated sigh as yet again Connor disappeared out of ear shot to answer his phone. She had hoped this behaviour had ended when the truth about Philip Burton came out, but over the last few weeks it was almost as if none of that had happened.

They'd agreed after New Dawn that there would be no more secrets between them. Abby knew she had stuck to her side of the bargain, and so had Connor to begin with. It was like old times; they were ridiculously in love and practically joined at the hip much to the amusement of the rest of the ARC team. Abby didn't care what any of the others thought though. She had the man she was in love with at her side; something she almost thought would be just a distant dream.

But about a month before Christmas it had started again. She'd been looking forward to a nice relaxing wind down towards the holiday period, but instead Connor had decided to work late a few times which had puzzled Abby at the time – things had been pretty quiet of late and as far as she knew all of their work was up to date. When he did come home, he would often be sat at the computer for hours on end, and if Abby came anywhere near he'd hurriedly switch the screen off so she couldn't see what he was doing. Then there were the phonecalls at strange hours of the day and night, and always taken where she couldn't hear what was being said.

Abby had thought about having a look at Connor's computer, but she stopped herself. If Connor was slipping back into old habits then her doing so as well would make things ten times worse. She would have to confront him about it and remind him of the lessons he should have learnt by now. Then something Jess said made her change her mind and back off a little. Perhaps Connor was planning a surprise for Christmas? They'd spent last Christmas in the Cretaceous and Connor had promised that they'd have a proper Christmas this year.

However, Christmas came and went, and whilst it was a lovely few days there wasn't anything that warranted all of the secrecy and late nights. Christmas Eve had been spent at the local pub with Becker, Jess, Matt and Emily, getting drunk and simply wallowing in the warm glow one gets when you're with good friends. Christmas day was just Connor and Abby; a log fire, a huge turkey and a sofa to snuggle on as they watched the endless barrage of TV Christmas specials. Abby had been so chilled she'd even let Connor watch Dr Who without her once questioning the issues of time travel. Finally, they travelled up to Blackburn on Boxing day to visit Connor's mother at the nursing home and got home in the early hours of the morning, crashing into an exhausted heap in their bed and tangling together to sleep in each other's arms.

And now it was that slightly non-descript time between Christmas and New Year's Eve, and Connor was at it again. Abby could hear his voice as he chatted to some anonymous caller on his phone, a hushed discussion that was clearly not meant for Abby's ears. She had had enough and felt her blood boiling. If their relationship meant anything to Connor, then he'd tell her what he was up to. When Connor came back into the room, Abby huffed and made her annoyance known.

“You OK, Abs?”

“Who was that on the phone?” Abby folded her arms across her chest, and she noticed Connor shift uneasily.

“Matt.”

“You're lying to me, Connor. What is going on? Working late, furtive phonecalls... If I didn't know how much you regretted keeping your work with Philip Burton a secret, I'd say you were keeping something from me.”

Connor frowned and took a deep breath. “OK, you got me. I've been working out how to tell you... promise you won't be angry?”

Abby felt her heart pound and her throat went dry. “Whatever it is, Connor, you need to tell me. Isn't that what we agreed?” She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes with a concerned expression. She tried to read his and braced herself for some devastating blow.

“It was Matt's idea. He thought we should have a 'boys night out', a kind of male bonding thing y'know?” Connor shifted uneasily again and couldn't look Abby directly in the eyes.

“Is that all? It sounds like a great idea, Connor. Who's going? Becker?”

“Yeah, think so... and a couple of the special forces guys. Thing is... it's on New Year's Eve.” Connor took a step back, waiting for Abby to explode.

“Connor! We were meant to be seeing in the New Year together.” She turned away, shaking her head in disbelief. She didn't ask for much, but she had wanted to mark the new year with Connor and put all of the problems and heartache of the past year behind them so they could start afresh.

“I know, and I'm sorry. I tried to persuade Matt to do it another night, but I think he's seeing it as a 'new year, new start' thing for the team.” Connor gave her his best 'apologetic' look and smiled.

“For the team? Then how come me, Jess and Emily aren't invited?”

“Like I said; male bonding. A bit of pool, several beers, a strip club...” Abby rolled her eyes. “If it's any consolation, I'll hate every minute of it and I'll be thinking of you the whole time.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

“You'd better!” Abby said.

“I can go?”

“I'm not happy about it, but if this is important to you and Matt then I suppose...” Abby took a deep breath and tried to raise a smile. “I just wish you'd told me sooner so I could've made plans too.” She watched Connor practically skip off like a small child that had just been given permission to go to a tea party at the cool kid's house. Perhaps she'd been a little harsh on him? He should have a night out without her once in a while; it would do him good. She just hoped Matt and Becker would take care of him.

-o-

Connor had been gone only an hour and Abby was already missing him. She resisted the urge to ring him; he needed this. If it helped him feel like he belonged then it had to be a good thing and she couldn't interfere with that. It was because Connor felt he needed to prove his worth on the team that the whole Philip Burton had happened. It would be different now of course and tonight was a massive leap in the right direction; but it didn't stop Abby from feeling a little sorry for herself. New Year's Eve on her own was not her idea of fun, and she actually planned to go to bed well before midnight and treat it like any other night.

There was nothing on TV – Abby had been through over 50 channels and determined that to definitely be the case. She put a CD on; one Jess had given her for Christmas by a band Abby had never heard of. It was OK, and Abby figured once she'd had a couple of glasses of wine it wouldn't matter what she listened to. Just as she'd settled herself on the sofa with a large glass, her phone rang. At first she ignored it, but then thought it might be Connor wanting to be rescued and leaned over to grab it. It was Jenny.

“Abby! I hear you're at a loose end tonight?” It was lovely to hear such a warm and familiar voice. “I called Connor to see if you guys want to join me for dinner and fireworks tonight seeing as Michael's been called away on business at the last minute... but he said he was out with the boys.”

“Yeah, male bonding or something!” Abby laughed. “Dinner sounds good. Need me to bring anything?”

“Just yourself, and hey, if the boys are having a night out... why don't us girls have one too, hmm? How about asking Emily to join us... and the perky girl that answers Lester's phone all the time? Jess?”

Abby immediately felt guilty. Here she was feeling sorry for herself when Emily would probably be on her own too if Matt was out. Emily didn't have any other friends in this time, and would likely be feeling pretty lonely right now. Jess too; she'd got herself so hung up on Becker of late that she'd neglected her other friends. Abby didn't recall Jess mentioning any plans for this evening. She found herself agreeing to talking them into joining her and Jenny and said she'd drive over to Jenny's with them later. Jenny had suggested bringing a toiletry bag with her so she could have a drink and stay overnight.

She hadn't expected Jess and Emily to be so enthusiastic, and it made Abby feel even more guilty. Clearly they'd been waiting for someone to invite them out somewhere and were very grateful that Abby and Jenny had thought of them. Jenny greeted all of them with hugs and pulled them inside and straight up to her bedroom.

“I thought we should do something a little different,” Jenny began, an enigmatic smile on her face. “A friend of mine owns a dress hire shop in town, so I grabbed a few gowns from her. We can all dress up in long evening gowns, do each other's hair and make up and then go wow the crowds!”

Jess and Emily dived straight into the pile of gowns spread out across Jenny's bed, and with giggles and whoops of delight they held them up against each other trying to decide which to wear. Abby stood back, a little apprehensive. Dressing up was not her thing at all and she would have preferred to go out in the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing now, but the other three seemed so happy. What harm would pulling on a posh frock for a few hours do?

Predictably, Jess had gone for something with frills and incredibly girly. The red taffeta almost rustled as she paraded around the room, almost tripping over the hem and sending her and Emily into hysterical giggles. “I'll be fine once I have my heels back on!” Jess declared, grabbing her shoes and slipping them back onto her feet. Sure enough, she was. Abby marvelled at just how anyone could walk in heels that high.

Emily had found something elegant and classy, a long dark gown that clung to her figure without being too tight. It looked almost black, but had a blue sheen to it when the light caught it. Emily was stunningly beautiful without even trying, and both Abby and Jenny looked at her sideways with envy. She could wear a plastic bin liner and still look amazing; no wonder Matt was falling for her despite his efforts to the contrary.

Jenny had already chosen before the others arrived; an emerald green gown, boned and fitted to the waist and then flared out. It swished as Jenny moved around and would be incredibly eye-catching if the girls danced. Abby began to feel slightly intimidated. None of the gowns left on the bed caught her eye – wrong colour, too revealing, too girly.... Her eyes moved to a pale blue gown that Abby thought she could put up with, and then Jenny turned her around and pushed a gown in a cover into her arms.

“I do have a slight confession to make,” Jenny gushed, a little red in the cheeks. “I saw this one in the shop and decided it was perfect for you. You have to wear this one!”

“OK,” Abby tried to look enthusiastic as she unzipped the cover. The gown inside was an off-white silk, with a fine gold thread running through it. It was strapless, and the bodice was embroidered with gold leaves and flowers. It was boned and fitted to the waist, and then the skirt hung down loosely, skimming Abby's slim hips and slender thighs and finishing just at her ankles. There was also a long coat with the same detail, and had a large hood and long sleeves.

“Abby!” Jenny exclaimed when she slowly emerged from the bathroom. Jess and Emily turned to look too.

“It's almost as if it was made for you!” Jess beamed.

“You look beautiful. Like a Princess,” Emily said. “Let me put some curls into your hair and pin it up so that they fall loosely around your face and neck.” She ran her fingers through Abby's hair, and before she could protest, Emily was pulling Abby over to the dressing table and grabbing Jenny's curling tongs.

Within half an hour, all 4 ladies were transformed. Even Abby felt a tingle of excitement as she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't help turning slightly to look at the gown from another angle and was about to try a twirl when there was a strange sound from outside. It sounded like horse's hooves.

Emily leaned out of the window and gasped “They're beautiful! Come see!” She waved the others over and they all leaned out. Just pulling up into Jenny's driveway was an open carriage pulled by two pure white stallions. The driver was dressed in a long coat and tails, with a top hat. “It's just like the ones the gentry used back home,” Emily beamed. “Such magnificent beasts! Can we go and see?”

“Of course,” Jenny smiled. “The carriage is ours for the night. Cinderellas, we shall go to the ball!”

Jess squealed with delight, and all four ran down the stairs out onto the driveway. Emily immediately went to the stallions, stroking their flowing manes and whispering something to them. She was in her element and the light from the lamp at the top of the drive danced in her eyes.

The driver tipped his hat at Jenny and Abby. “Tom Branson at your service. Shall we get going? It'll take about half an hour to get there and you'll want to be there before the celebrations begin at midnight.”

“Of course, Emily, Jess, Abby...” Jenny nodded and let the others get into the carriage before she climbed in and sat next to Abby. Tom expertly turned the carriage around and they sped off.

“There's a little something for you ladies under the seat. My gift to you on this New Year's Eve!” Tom called. Jenny reached underneath and pulled out an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne, and four glasses. The cork was popped and drink poured.

“A toast!” Jenny declared. “To the girls!”

“To the girls!” Jess, Emily and Abby laughed and clinked their glasses together. Abby took a long sip of her champagne and glanced around her. The carriage was decorated with white and gold ribbons, and the two horses had gold plaited into their tails.

“This wasn't just a spur of the moment thing, was it Jenny?”

“Sprung! This was a surprise I had planned for Michael, but it wasn't to be. Couldn't let it go to waste could I?” Jenny replied.

“Of course not, and we're grateful you thought of us,” Jess said.

Abby chewed her bottom lip, deep in thought. Something didn't feel right; it was almost too perfect. Emily caught her look and put her hand on her shoulder. “Perhaps it's best not to question things too much, Abby. We should just enjoy the moment and have a little fun.”

“You're right! How often does a girl get to dress up in a posh frock and be taken to the ball by a horse drawn carriage?”

“Well, almost every week where I came from,” Emily blushed. Abby giggled and took another mouthful of her champagne, the bubbles going up her nose and making her feel light headed and giddy.

The carriage ride was an experience. As they sped through the streets, people stared. Some waved, so the ladies waved back, shouting and smiling. It began to snow, adding to the magic of the moment. There was a real sense of something special in the air, which grew when the carriage rounded a corner and Abby recognised where they were. They were approaching the stately home where Jenny had held her wedding only a few months ago. It made sense; her surprise for Michael was a night at the place where they'd married. What a shame for her that he'd had to go away.

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the main entrance to the house, and a doorman came out to help them climb out. He took Abby's hand and smiled. “Miss Maitland, we've been waiting for you. This way please.”

Abby turned to look at Jenny, Emily and Jess. She was confused; why were they waiting for her when this was supposed to have been Jenny and Michael's night? They were all smiling at her, and suddenly Abby realised that she'd been right to question Jenny's explanation. She'd been set up.

The doorman led her down a corridor that she recognised, and took her to the large room where Jenny's wedding ceremony had taken place. It was set out in almost the same way, and draped in white and gold everywhere to match the dress she was wearing. People were seated and soft classical musical was playing in the background.

“I don't understand,” Abby said to the doorman.

“It'll all become clearer any moment,” a familiar voice said. It was Lester, dressed in a dinner jacket and black bow tie. He held out his arm for Abby to take, and with a puzzled look on her face she linked her arm into his. He looked at his watch. “Ten minutes to midnight, you're right on schedule.”

She spotted Captain Becker first, stood tall and straight at the far end of the room. He was in full dress uniform, his crimson jacket proudly displaying the medals he'd been awarded for service in Iraq and Afghanistan. Abby had seen photos of him in his dress uniform, but 'in the flesh' it was a breathtaking sight, especially as Becker was tall and looked extremely intimidating. Jess had spotted him too and she was practically swooning on the spot. Emily laughed and dragged her into the room to go and find their seats, followed by Jenny.

Then, a slightly nervous figure appeared from a doorway behind where Becker was stood. His eyes lit up when he saw Abby and a smile spread across the entire width of his face. Connor was dressed in a suit identical to Lester's. It was all beginning to make sense, and Abby felt her knees turn to jelly. This was what all the secrecy had been about.

The room went silent, and a familiar piece of music filled the air – The arrival of the Queen of Sheba. Someone pushed a small bouquet of freesias and snowdrops into her hand and Abby found herself being led down the aisle towards Connor and Becker by Lester. Her eyes stung with tears, and she tried to blink them away but failed. By the time she reached the front, her cheeks were stained. Connor silently handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her face, trying to compose herself.

“Hey!” Connor whispered. “Is this OK? The dress looks amazing on you! I was worried you'd hate it, but Jenny and Emily assured me it was perfect for you... and they were right.” Connor was blinking back tears of his own.

“You did all this?”

Connor nodded. “Mostly. Had a bit of help. Matt, Becker, Lester... Jenny, Emily, Jess...”

“Everyone was in on this? You organised our wedding without telling me?”

For a moment, Connor thought she was angry. “I wanted to do something memorable, different... since you broke tradition by proposing to me, I figured I'd break tradition too and organise the wedding. If you don't like...”

“Connor, it's the most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me! This is just perfect and so very us!” She hugged him and felt like she didn't want to let him go. It was only Lester's cough that made her pull away. The Registrar that was to perform the ceremony was waiting, and nodded for everyone to take their seats.

“Family, Friends... We are gathered here today in the …”

-o-

It was perfect timing. As the Registrar officially pronounced that Abby and Connor were man and wife, the clock in the hallway chimed midnight, and the sound of fireworks could be heard outside. The newly wed couple sealed their marriage with the obligatory kiss and received a round of applause from their gathered friends.

“C'mon, Mrs Temple!” Connor gushed, grabbing Abby's hand. “I want to watch the fireworks!”

The entire congregation followed them outside and all eyes turned up towards the sky to watch the multi-coloured show. The snow had been falling heavily whilst they'd been inside and there was now a light covering over the ground, casting an almost ethereal glow around the courtyard where they were all stood. Abby felt Connor's arm slide around her waist from behind and she leaned back against his chest. He pressed a kiss into her hair and sighed happily. “I have a feeling that 2012 will be our year,” he whispered.

“Yeah, me too,” Abby closed her eyes. There couldn't have been a more perfect start, and she hoped it would continue in the same way.


End file.
